Ryu vs Genji
Ryu vs Genji is ZackAttackX's eighty-sixth DBX. Description Ninja Gaiden vs Overwatch! The Super Ninja takes on the Cyborg Ninja in a contest of speed and skill! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Skyscraper rooftop. Genji was stood at the edge of the rooftop, surveying the city below when he heard someone approaching from behind him. His adversary reached for his weapon, but Genji cut him off. "If you value your life, you will keep that weapon sheathed." he said without turning around. Long story short, he didn't keep his weapon sheathed, rather he unsheathed his blade faster, charging towards Genji. The cyborg ninja was forced to draw his blade as well, meeting Ryu halfway as the two engaged in a blade lock. HERE WE GO! The blade lock lasted for a couple of seconds until Genji pushed Ryu back, beginning his offense with crosscuts and cleaves. Ryu defended himself from all the strikes, then flipped away from Genji and tossed shurikens at him, which barely made a dent in Genji's armour. The cyborg pursued his opponent, leaping at him with a rising slash, which Ryu parried. Genji then grabbed Ryu by the leg and hurled him down to the roof. Ryu landed comfortably and called upon the Art of the Inferno, summoning balls of fire and hurling them towards the airborne cyborg. Genji flipped away from them and landed back on the roof, where Ryu's pyrokinesis became much more powerful. The fireballs quickly closed the distance, but Genji struck through them with his Dragonblade. Ryu then slowly approached until Genji was in striking distance. He struck with his blade for Genji's midsection, but Genji parried once more. This time though, Ryu leaped over his foe and slashed him across the back, sending him tumbling. Genji gathered himself as Ryu prepared to cast more fireballs at him. Genji quickly threw out shurikens at Ryu, who had to change up his tactics quickly. One shuriken cut his arm, but he was able to slice through the others. Genji lunged in with a stab, which Ryu dodged with ease. Genji continued his attack, mercilessly swinging with devastating slashes from all angles, but the super ninja continued to play keep-away, dodging all the strikes, occasionally slashing at Genji's openings before punting him into the side of a vent. Genji landed hard and Ryu threw out shurikens again, nailing Genji to the vent from his shoulders. The super ninja then struck his opponent with his Uncontrollable Bloom technique, slashing Genji over and over, not giving him any chance to muster a counter. He then slashed Genji into the air and cut him multiple times before dropping him back down. Genji's armour was starting to dent and Ryu aimed to capitalize on this. As Genji stood up, Ryu charged at him with a swing poised for his foe's neck. The cyborg ninja thought fast and threw his blade at the incoming Ryu, the handle of it blasting him in the face, stunning him. Genji then caught his sword and attacked relentlessly before punting him away. Ryu dropped to one knee, keeping himself propped up with his blade, bleeding heavily. Genji didn't let up though. "Ryuujin no ken o kurae!" he cried out, charging at his foe, slicing his head clean off his shoulders, then proceeding to dismember his foe, cutting him limb from limb. Ryu's severed corpse dropped as Genji sheathed his Dragonblade, leaving the scene in a hurry. DBX! Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Sword Fight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights